Talk:Cold Rice Shrimp/@comment-36653031-20181009114923/@comment-36653031-20181026195616
5. Light kingdom once had a very famous traveler. He has traveled many places and recorded many stories. But what really makes people remember him is that he and his daughter, every time they go to a place, he will make local customs and geography, strange tales of deity and devil, adapted and compose it into easy-to-understand stories. The story in the Light kingdom that written by him alone are more than 100 stories. Many people say that he will publish a book and become famous as a literary traveler. But the heaven didn’t fulfil this man’s wish. A sudden accident ruined the person who wrote the story. He lost his daughter in the raid by fallen angel. He loses his wife in young age. And lose his daughter when he became middle aged man. For any person, this is an unbearable pain in life. He was unfortunate, but also fortunate. God robbed his close one and gave him a glimmer of hope. By chance, the traveler got acquainted with a young chef, who was determined to help him out of the pain after knowing his past, so he took him to the chef's union for testing. The result is gratifying. Later, he had the first food soul in his life - the Cold rice shrimp. Her appearance is very similar to that of the traveler's daughter. After spending some time getting familiar with each other, the traveler recognizes her as his own daughter and lived a quiet and happy life with her. But fate does not seem to want to let go of this tragic man. On a trip, Cold rice shrimp mysteriously disappeared. The traveler who lost the love one for the third time went crazy and search all over the place. Eventually, in Spring Town, he saw Cold rice shrimp in a very bad mental state. For this loss and then returned girl, the traveler didn’t want to care about other things, he bring her back to home with tears of happiness. However, Cold rice shrimp’s amnesia has left the traveler with another kind of sick in his heart. As time went by, he didn't know when it started, he began to had a strange thought in his heart. The former Cold rice shrimp, and now her that completely forget the past, can she really count as a same person? This thought kept reappearing in his mind, which made him feel that he had completely lost the former girl, Cold rice shrimp in front of him now is just a substitute. So he began to investigate the original incident. After preparing for everything, the traveler returned to Spring Town with Cold rice shrimp and the cooking attendant friend. This time, they encountered another strange incident. Although the results are very satisfactory, the larger undercurrents are surging in the calm day. … … … Spring Town, the backyard of the tavern where the traveler stays. The tavern owner is hosting three weird guests. A middle-aged man who always smile, a teenager with a chain attached to his wrist, and a young man with a hoarse voice. "Old man Song, next time you have to say in advance, about the objective you have already dealt with." The voice from the throat that difference from the appearance of the young man complained at the tavern owner. He then twisting his neck. "I hinted at you already when you let me made the trouble for them." The tavern owner shrugged. He said while looked at the two guys next to him. "What are your results?" "Yellow wine is on her side, it’s not good to do a thing." The middle-aged man glanced at the teenager and replied to himself. "We need more reliable assistant." "Just the two food souls, that’s not enough to request for help." "There are three objectives." “Cold rice shrimp is a scrap.” “But her master attendant is not.” “…I understood.” … … … The cooking attendant and the food souls who struggled for the safety of mankind will forever never know. Their enemies… It’s never be just the fallen angel...